JongKey's moments
by Maelyne
Summary: SHINee / JongKey. Mini-fic - Ses sentiments le dépassaient. Incapable de faire taire ce traitre cœur qui se mourrait d'amour pour un autre, il n'avait d'autres solutions que de l'ignorer, mettant son propre bonheur de côté.
1. Chapter 1

Dortoir des SHINee, Samedi 23 Juillet, 9h :

Silencieuse et inondée de lumière, rien n'était plus calme dans le dortoir que la chambre des membres. Lits défaits, draps jetés négligemment aux pieds des matelas, vêtements éparpillés sur le sol en quête d'une propreté nouvelle... Rien ne laissait présager qu'un jeune homme brun y dormait toujours, entortillé dans les couvertures chaudes.

Allongé sur le ventre, le souffle tranquille et un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Jonghyun semblait se remettre de sa folle semaine où la moindre minute de pause avait été proscrite. Répétitions, lives, shows, photoshoots... La limite de leurs corps s'était trouvée franchie, preuve irréfutable que la vie d'une idole n'était pas de tout repos. Et s'ils s'étaient tous épaulés, soutenus avec une amitié des plus inébranlables, il était un jour où le repos du guerrier devenait nécessaire. Oh bien sûr, leur vie leur semblait juste parfaite ! Ils étaient reconnus, adulés, ils travaillaient en s'amusant et ils passaient quasiment tout leur temps ensemble, accrochés au bras de l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Rien ne pouvait être additionné à ce mode de vie extraordinaire.  
Sauf peut-être un peu plus de grasse matinée... Et un peu d'intimité aussi... Et un peu de chaleur féminine si ce n'était pas trop demander.  
Bref, à part ça, les cinq bishies dans le vent n'avaient pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre et ils tentaient toujours de s'en souvenir quoi qu'il en coûte. Fallait pas être trop gourmand non plus hein !

Une douce mélodie s'insinua paresseusement dans la pièce, s'attirant presque immédiatement un grognement irrité du seul survivant de ce capharnaüm, et avec un mouvement maladroit, une main s'élança rapidement sur l'objet responsable.  
Encore embrumé par le sommeil, Jonghyun appuya sur n'importe quelle touche de son téléphone et replia in extremis son bras sous son oreiller, le protégeant des effluves glacials de la chambre. Ses yeux ne s'étaient même pas ouverts, préférant encore profiter de cette douce torpeur. C'était de toute façon, une journée des plus calmes. Temps libre jusqu'au début de l'après midi. Un exploit en soi !

_-Honey ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Cette voix ne lui était pas étrangère, elle était même de celles qu'il adorait entendre. D'ailleurs bien la seule à pouvoir le tirer du sommeil avec autant de facilité. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ce sentiment finirait par s'estomper.  
La façon dont il grogna en guise de réponse fit sourire son camarade qui s'approcha silencieusement.  
Le matelas s'affaissa, et une main se posa sur son dos, à travers les draps.

_-J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Tu penses pouvoir te lever avant que Minho ne se souvienne de son régime ?_

Il sourit, gardant ses yeux fermés pour ne pas les poser sur lui. La chaleur de sa main l'aurait presque fait ronronner pour le coup.

_-On t'attend dans la cuisine._

Les doigts de son ami glissèrent encore un peu sur son dos avant de vraiment s'envoler, et le silence se fit de nouveau. Avec un discret soupir, Jonghyun pensa que des réveils comme ça, il en voulait bien tous les jours.

Salle des répétitions, Samedi 23 Juillet, 17h :

La basse vrombissait à travers les enceintes de la salle, emplissant chaque oreille d'une musique attractive et entraînante. Les pas se voulaient assurés, les mouvements fluides et gracieux. Les respirations rapides et hachées témoignaient de leur endurance et de la difficulté de la chorégraphie. C'était une journée comme les autres. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.  
Brusquement, la musique s'arrêta et les corps s'affaissèrent. Avec une classe à sérieusement remettre en question, le leader se laissa tomber sur le sol, les bras en croix.

_-Le leader ordonne une pause !_

Jonghyun se baissa pour attraper sa bouteille, rejetant une mèche de cheveux rebelle dans un mouvement de tête gracieux.

_-Le leader n'ordonne rien du tout. On fait une pause !_

Le plus jeune s'esclaffa tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de son aîné, un éternel sourire placardé sur ses lèvres d'adolescent. En tailleur, les cheveux négligemment remontés en une queue de cheval, il fit un discret signe à Minho qui lui envoya une bouteille d'eau fraîchement remplie. Pendant qu'il la portait à ses lèvres, il porta son regard sur le centre de la pièce, étonnamment toujours en mouvement. Key continuait d'improviser des pas sur une mélodie qu'il chantonnait frénétiquement, et Jonghyun l'observait depuis le mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé, amusé. Ses mouvements, élégants et soignés, reproduisaient avec exactitude une chorégraphie féminine qui le rendait encore plus attrayant aux yeux de tous. La simplicité avec laquelle il se mouvait sur des murmures mélodieux attirait tous les regards, son charme naturel faisant le reste. Il n'était pas seulement beau, il était surtout terriblement attractif.

_-The Key's Show ! _Claironna Minho, le regard vissé sur Key alors que celui-ci semblait contrôler son envie de rire.

Pour lui amener sa contribution, Onew, toujours allongé sur le sol, leva les bras pour les remuer au son de la musique improvisée et Taemin sourit encore plus franchement, la bouteille se balançant entre ses mains. Le sourire de Jonghyun s'élargissait alors qu'il fixait toujours son ami, une sorte de tendresse non maîtrisée se reflétant dans ses prunelles sombres. De toute façon, il ne cachait plus son admiration pour son cadet. Non pas par choix, mais par négligence. N'importe quel spectateur pouvait aisément comprendre sa profonde inclination pour lui. A ses côtés, il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes, il fallait qu'il le touche !  
Finalement, à bout de souffle, Key s'arrêta, ne contrôlant déjà plus son rire amusé. Il se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol, plaquant immédiatement ses mains sur sa tête afin d'en vérifier sa coiffure.

_-Si je n'étais pas aussi sûr que tu sois un homme, je finirais par sérieusement en douter._

Key lança un regard noir au précurseur de cette énormité qui pouffa doucement tout en se cachant la bouche d'une main.

_-Parce que tu as vérifié donc ?_

La remarque de Jonghyun adressé à Minho offusqua Key qui, la bouche grande ouverte, lui lança un regard grandement outré.

_-Honey, comment oses-tu affirmer que je puisse t'avoir trompé ? !_

_-Je doute seulement de l'innocence de cet homme _! (Il pointa Minho du doigt tout en souriant.) _C'est un pervers qui te mate sous la douche !_

A cette remarque, Onew, toujours sur le dos, lança un rire machiavélique qui fit presque douter les membres sur le véritable coupable de cette affaire... Et les rires fusèrent de nouveau, complices.

Cuisine des SHINee, Lundi 25 Juillet, 21h30 :

La soupe n'était pas si mal, c'est ce que s'accordaient à dire Minho et Taemin. Bonne, certes, mais pas au point d'en faire de longues louanges. Il leur fallut donc pas plus de 15 minutes pour dévorer le repas, débarrasser la table en se chamaillant, débattre sur un photoshoot passé, et se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se préparer au coucher. Quinze minutes oui, ni plus ni moins... Et ce manque d'intérêt pour sa cuisine avait mis à mal l'égo du Key tout puissant.  
La vaisselle nageait dans l'eau chaude quand le jeune homme sentit la présence de Jonghyun derrière lui. Il sourit bien malgré lui lorsqu'une main autoritaire le poussa en arrière avec ce sourire qui le caractérisait tant. Mélange de sarcasme, de tendresse et d'humour. Un cocktail détonant.

_-Va te coucher, on s'occupera de ça demain._

Key secoua ses mains d'un air détaché, éclaboussant son ami qui poussa un cri indigné. Indifférent à son ami qui essuyait son visage désormais marqué de jolies gouttelettes parfumées, il haussa un sourcil tout en le regardant avec sérieux.

_-Toi ? Tu t'occuperas de ça demain ?_

_-Moi ? Noooon... Taemin est facilement impressionnable, ça devrait pouvoir se faire très vite._

Le rire de Key se répercuta dans tout son être (Dieu qu'il devenait pathétique avec le temps), et il lui rendit son sourire, sans toutefois s'empêcher de le regarder tout son soûl. Comme bruit de fond, le rire innocent de Taemin chantait à leurs oreilles, encore inconscient de ce qui l'attendait, tandis que Minho se chamaillait avec le leader. Et c'est dans cette ambiance bon enfant que Jonghyun attrapa Key par la nuque, ne le surprenant même plus, et qu'il le rapprocha vivement de lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa tempe.

_-Ta soupe était délicieuse bébé... Tu ferais une parfaite femme au foyer._

Autant dire qu'il s'attendait à ce type de réaction : Avec un cri mi-amusé, mi-indigné, Key le repoussa de ses deux mains, coupant le contact de leurs deux corps et de leurs chaleurs.  
Le rire de Taemin régnait encore en maître dans l'habitacle quand Jonghyun y joignit le sien.

Salle de repos, Jeudi 28 Juillet, 11h06 :

L'horloge affichait 11 heures et 6 minutes quand Key y porta son regard pour la vingtième fois en trente minutes. A en croire son air renfrogné, le temps ne passait sans doute pas assez vite à son goût. La performance commencerait d'ici moins de 25 minutes, de quoi lui laisser l'occasion de se pencher sur l'heure une bonne vingtaine de fois de plus.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas l'impatience qui le caractérisait le plus, mais quand on savait que leur temps libre débuterait juste après ce live, on pouvait aisément comprendre son empressement.  
Avec un air des plus désinvoltes, il fit lentement tourner une sucrerie sur sa langue, tout en portant une oreille distraite à la conversation des autres membres un peu plus loin. Deux doigts s'activaient à faire doucement tourner le bâton de sa sucette entre ses dents, en appréciant le goût fortement sucré et citronné. Une légère acidité qui le fit furtivement grimacer, chose que Jonghyun ne fut pas sans remarquer presque immédiatement.  
Avec un dédain des plus détestables, il se détourna d'un seul coup d'Onew, qui était justement en train de lui poser une question, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Key. La banquette sur laquelle son ami était assis avait au moins le mérite d'être confortable, et il se décida donc à s'y jeter mollement, étendant ses jambes devant lui dans un bâillement sonore.  
Leurs épaules se touchaient. Leurs cuisses aussi. Proximité des plus habituelles en somme, rien de bien transcendant. Ce qui l'affolait par contre, c'était sa présence, son aura, sa respiration paisible. Lui.

_-Plus que 15 minutes... Putain j'en ai marre, je veux rentrer..._

La lamentation le tira de ses rêveries, attirant son regard. Key les yeux fermés, la sucette à la bouche et la moue boudeuse, avait posé sa tête en arrière contre le mur blanc, épuisé.  
Attendri, Jonghyun sourit bien malgré lui tout en posant une main amicale sur la cuisse de son ami. Amicale certes, mais pas non plus dénuée d'intérêt. Puis sans crier gare, alors qu'il n'y avait même pas réfléchi préalablement, il attrapa d'un geste la sucette que Key tenait en équilibre précaire entre ses lèvres et la porta à sa bouche, amusé de l'entendre déglutir précipitamment. Indigné, et une main essuyant péniblement le sucre qui avait glissé sur son menton, Key lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne.

_-Les sales gosses n'ont pas le droit aux sucreries_, déclara calmement Jonghyun tout en regardant droit devant lui.

_-Le sale gosse t'emmerde. Tu me dois une sucette._

S'installant de nouveau confortablement dans le fauteuil, Key croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se pinçant les lèvres d'un air agacé. Sauf qu'avec le temps qu'ils passaient désormais ensemble, Jonghyun était capable de discerner ses véritables crises de celles complètement factices.

_-Parce que tu crois que j'ai pas vu que t'avais un paquet entier dans ton sac ?_

_-Là n'est pas la question,_ se défendit Key avec un léger sourire en coin._ Je voulais celle là._

_-Mais oui..._

_-Et en plus c'était la dernière au citron !_

_-Objection rejetée._

_-Objection retenue !_ Réaffirma le plus jeune du tac au tac tout en souriant franchement cette fois-ci. _Tu me dois une sucette, point final._

Jonghyun posa enfin ses yeux sur Key, se tourna de trois quart vers lui et sortit la sucette de sa bouche, un sourire mi-amusé mi-sarcastique aux lèvres. Le défi qu'il lui lança dans la seconde était plus troublant qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire.

_-Je t'en prie, reprends-la._

Key loucha sur la sucette que son ami présentait de nouveau devant ses lèvres, et il haussa un sourcil.

_-T'as bavé dessus._

_-Je suis pas malade si c'est ça qui te fait peur._

_-Et je ne suis pas stupide au point de te croire. T'es plein de bactéries, un singe c'est sale._

_-Le singe t'emmerde !_

_-Mais tu me dois toujours une sucette..._

Et tout en le regardant, il avança un peu plus son visage et attrapa la sucette entre ses lèvres, aguicheur.

_-En plus de celle là je veux dire._

Et comme si la discussion était close et que rien de troublant ne venait de se produire, Key s'installa confortablement, refit tourner la sucette entre ses dents du bout des doigts, reportant son regard sur le reste du groupe qui bavardait un peu plus loin.  
Le rouge aux joues, une question existentielle flottait désormais dans la tête de Jonghyun... C'était quoi cette soudaine chaleur étouffante ?


	2. Chapter 2

_=) Euuuh J'ai pas réussis à croiser Julie donc pas de correction. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver.  
_

Salon des membres, Lundi 1er Aout, 03h32:

Le silence de la nuit l'enveloppait doucement alors qu'il sortait péniblement de la chambre, enjambant l'amoncellement de vêtements qui s'était développé sur le sol. Les murmures ensommeillés de ses camarades lui parvenaient, le faisant tendrement sourire alors qu'il ouvrait enfin la porte, souhaitant par dessus tout ne pas troubler les rêves bruyants de ses amis endormis. Une semaine plus folle encore pointait lentement le bout de son nez au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'effilaient et il se devait de veiller à la bonne santé du groupe au complet. C'est sur cet argument fort convaincant qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre Key, celui qui, depuis 20 bonnes minutes, avait disparu dans le salon. Il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin quand il avait pressentît du mouvement dans la chambre, s'éveillant d'un rêve particulièrement agité. La silhouette de son ami s'était découpée dans le manteau noir de la nuit alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers la porte, une main frottant ses yeux engourdis. Jonghyun avait, au bout de 20 minutes, décidé qu'il était temps de s'inquiéter un peu pour lui.  
Arrivé dans le salon, il le trouva affalé sur le canapé gris, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux grands ouverts. Son pantalon de jogging bleu marine était légèrement trop grand pour lui, tombant sur ses chevilles en une succession de plis usés, son T-shirt blanc était trop large lui aussi, ce qui n'avait jamais eu l'air de lui déplaire. Les cheveux étrangement bien coiffés pour quelqu'un d'à peine réveillé, il le fixait d'un air morne, une mèche brune cachant partiellement son œil gauche.  
_  
-Cauchemar? _

En un bâillement étouffé, il se jeta négligemment à ses côtés, les jambes étalés devant lui. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que Key ne réponde d'une voix blasée.  
_  
-Nan. J'arrive pas à dormir._

-Comptes les moutons.

-J'en suis à 240 petits Jonghyun.

Le concerné pouffa, étrangement réconforté par cette blague vaseuse. Key, imperturbable, fixait toujours le mur qui lui faisait face, l'ébauche d'un sourire fatigué dessiné sur ses lèvres fines. Un bâillement sonore s'extirpa de ses lèvres gercées alors que Key souriait de nouveau, et il ferma les yeux le temps de quelques brèves secondes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement serein, à ses côtés, dans cette alcôve silencieuse et tamisée. L'amoureux transis qu'il était, aimait à se retrouver seul avec lui, sans rien ni personne pour troubler ce moment d'intimité volé. Et bien qu'il ne se sente pas encore capable de mettre un nom sur cette attirance, il en ressentait visiblement tout les effets.

_-On passe nos journées à bosser..._ Commença Key, les yeux dans le vague. _Pas le temps de souffler, pas le temps de se faire de vrais repas. J'ai des cernes monstrueuses, les yeux qui menacent de se fermer à chaque battements de cils, la voix cassée et j'ai plus le temps de faire de shopping..._

Jonghyun sourit de nouveau, consterné.

_-Mais quand j'ai du temps pour moi, je m'ennuie... Et quand j'ai le temps de dormir, j'y arrive pas. Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi?_

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son aîné, sa main droite posée négligemment sur le genoux de Jonghyun. Faisant abstraction du sentiment de bien être qui l'envahit, le plus vieux sourit tendrement tout en posant une main innocence sur la chevelure lisse de son ami.

_-Y'a bien des choses qui tournent pas rond chez toi tu sais._

Key sourit, incapable de répliquer. La fatigue l'assaillait sans pour autant l'étourdir. Il n'arriverait jamais à se reposer à ce rythme.  
C'est avec toute la volonté du monde, qu'il ferma pourtant les yeux, se laissant doucement bercer par cette main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Jonghyun ne s'en rendait même pas compte d'ailleurs, de cette traître main muée d'une volonté propre. Ses yeux observait le visage paisible avec une dévotion toute particulière, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à cette tête brune adorable posée sur ses jambes.  
Et il s'abandonna. Doucement. Ses doigts voguant toujours entre les mèches soyeuses, les yeux fermés et le cœur léger.

Il était 07h39 quand Jonghyun entendit le bruit distinct d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Les cheveux en bataille, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et la bouche grande ouverte dans un bâillement, Onew faisait son entrée dans le salon, portant immédiatement son regard sur le couple endormis.  
Les yeux désormais ouvert, Jonghyun fit un rapide compte rendu de sa situation. Allongé sur le fauteuil entre le dossier et Key, il avait à peine de quoi bouger un bras. Logée dans son cou, une tête brune rêvait encore, un bras passé négligemment sur sa taille et une jambe avachie sur les siennes dans la recherche d'un peu plus de place.  
_  
-Vous avez dormis là?_

Le balbutiement d'Onew fut entendu surtout grâce à sa faculté d'interprétation. Au réveil, Onew n'avait vraiment pas la prétention de se prétendre idole.

_-Hum... Ouais. Key arrivait pas à dormir. _

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquels Jonghyun cherchait une porte de sortie dans tout ce méli mélo de corps humain, et où Onew faisait fonctionner son cerveau endormis à plein régime. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes de froncement de sourcil que le leader se lança.

_-Et donc... Tu as décidé de lui servir d'oreiller ou c'est juste le fait de dormir sans lui qui t'étais insupportable?_

Jonghyun ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de ce regard hautement médisant qu'il tenait précisément du bel endormi.  
Reportant son regard sur la silhouette à ses côtés, et jugeant son temps de sommeil relativement conséquent, il se pencha doucement à son oreille et murmura son prénom du bout des lèvres. Il dû d'ailleurs s'y reprendre à trois fois avant que Key n'ouvre les yeux et ne souffle d'ennui, reposant immédiatement sa tête contre son cou.  
_  
-Pourquoi faut-il que je vois ton visage au réveil? C'est ignoble!_

La bouche ouverte en une grimace outrée, Jonghyun lança un regard meurtrier à Onew qui riait à gorge déployée et finit par pouffer à son tour, toujours aussi choqué. Dans son cou, il sentait le sourire de Key, fier de son humour sarcastique toujours aussi avisé. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Key avait toujours eu le chic pour briser les situations gênantes et les tourner à son avantage. C'était ce qu'on appelait avoir de la verve!  
Onew attendait de le voir répliquer, bien réveillé à présent, et c'est avec un sourire de connivence que Jonghyun réunit toute sa force physique. D'un coup précis et vif, il poussa énergiquement Key d'une main, et éloigna tout aussi rapidement son bras quand ce dernier tenta désespérément de s'y accrocher. Avec un bruit lamentable et un cri fort peu masculin, Key échoua sur le sol aux pieds d'Onew. Leader qui fit un bond de côté afin de l'éviter, son rire finissant peu à peu de réveiller les autres membres encore exilés dans la chambre.

Salle de concert, Jeudi 4 Aout, 17h46:

Taemin buvait à la bouteille, assis négligemment en tailleur sur le sol poussiéreux quand Jonghyun vint à ses côtés, se laissant tomber sur le sol d'une façon bien plus gracieuse que Minho. Un peu plus loin, celui ci venait de se laisser littéralement tomber, les bras en croix.  
Perdu dans des pensées essentiellement tournées vers une seule et unique personne, Jonghyun sursauta légèrement quand la voix douce de Taemin s'éleva, pleine d'hésitation.

_-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris pourquoi tu lui avais parlé si brusquement hier..._

Jonghyun ne lui demanda pas de qui il parlait. Il le savait déjà.  
Les yeux braqués sur Onew et Key qui s'entraînaient toujours un peu plus loin, il opina simplement de la tête, baissant les yeux doucement à mesure qu'il se souvenait de la scène. La veille au soir, il avait bien malgré lui assisté à une scène des plus déplaisantes. Quoi de plus horripilant en effet que de voir la personne qui occupe son cœur dans les bras d'une autre? D'un point de vue extérieur certes, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Mais arrivé à un état de tension et de fatigue comme le sien, il avait irrémédiablement agressé verbalement Jessica quand elle était ensuite venue vers lui. C'était partit tout seul.  
Et le regard accusateur de Key posé sur lui occuperait ses souvenirs une éternité.

Un rire cristallin lui fit lever les yeux, en même temps que Taemin souriait doucement, apparemment réchauffé par une information connu de lui seul. Entouré d'une horde de danseurs tous plus studieux les un que les autres, Key se sentait d'humeur enfantine. Affublé de ce sourire mielleux qui lui valait sa réputation, il faisait son possible pour atteindre la concentration extrême de son leader. Imperturbable, celui ci se contentait de se décaler régulièrement sur la gauche, enchaînant des pas compliqués.

_-Tu es amoureux n'est ce pas?_

Jonghyun se tourna vers l'auteur de cette bombe et haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Une bref rougeur colora ses joues, mais ce fut bien trop bref pour que Taemin y fasse attention.  
_  
-Hein?_

-Si tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache, c'est loupé. Je crois que tout le monde s'en ai rendu compte...

De gêne, Jonghyun se détourna tout en souriant, ne prenant toutefois pas la peine de démentir. Il n'avait plus 12 ans et était parfaitement capable d'assumer ses propres sentiments. Même si la recherche de l'amour était une quête difficile, voire insurmontable, qui lui faisait perdre tout ses repères, aussi ancrés soit-ils.

_-... A part Key lui même bien sûr._

Cette fois, la rougeur de ses joues fut honteusement voyante. Mais c'est avec un sourire tendre que Jonghyun lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Un moyen détourné de cacher sa gêne sans doute.  
_  
-Tu grandis trop vite pour ta propre sécurité Minnie._

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et il reporta de nouveau son attention sur Key.

Celui là même qui le regardait silencieusement depuis le début de l'échange, seule silhouette immobile perdue au milieu d'une scène dansante.

Voiture du manager, lundi 8 Aout, 22h32:

Le ronronnement du moteur avant finit d'apaiser les membres du groupe, d'ors et déjà exténués en ce début de semaine. Avec une promotion comme celle ci, le repos était une denrée rare qu'il fallait savoir préserver avec assiduité. A chaque secondes de répit, il n'était pas rare de les voir fermer les yeux en une synchronisation parfaite. Quand leur présence ne nécessitait pas une très grande concentration intellectuelle, chacun en allait de sa minute de rêverie. Dés qu'ils rentraient chez eux, voir un des membres partir directement se coucher sans manger était monnaie courante.

Pour faire court, le travail les assaillaient et ils n'étaient pas loin de craquer.

Le seul à supporter la fatigue s'en broncher restait le plus jeune. Un attrait de la jeunesse sans doute, bien que quelques années tout au plus le séparait des autres. Toujours est-il qu'il faisait briller tout son potentiel à chaque performance, et que le soir venu, il était toujours celui sur lequel Minho s'appuyait quand le sommeil se faisait trop lourd.

Cette soirée ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Écrasé entre la vitre glacée et le corps de Minho avachi sur le sien, il restait serein et silencieux, peu enclin à faire le moindre mouvement brusque.  
Seulement voilà, son seul et véritable problème en cette soirée brumeuse restait son incommensurable soif. Ses lèvres se desséchaient et ses fantasmes de coca bien frais commençait à lui peser sur le moral. Tellement qu'il en aurait bien sauté de la voiture pour se jeter à grand renfort de cris sur ce jeune homme qui sirotait tranquillement une bière à sa fenêtre .

Avec un soupir à fendre de l'âme, il chercha tant bien que mal une position plus confortable et finit par s'attirer le regard de Jonghyun placé devant lui. Plein d'espoir,il murmura une vague supplication.

_-Hyung, tu aurais pas un peu d'eau s'il te plait?_

Son aîné secoua doucement la tête et tapota dans la foulée l'épaule de Key à sa gauche. Les yeux presque clos, ce dernier ôta ses écouteurs et haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

_-Taemin a soif.  
__  
-J'ai rien_, murmura Key tout en haussant les épaules.

Les deux se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le Maknae qui soupira de frustration et jetèrent un coup d'œil au leader... Qui dormait à poing fermé. N'y voyant là aucune porte de sortie, Taemin ferma les yeux et laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur la vitre fraiche, contenant difficilement son soupir désespéré.

_-Pourquoi on s'arrêterait pas deux minutes?  
_  
Et pour appuyer ses dires, Jonghyun se pencha en avant afin de proposer sa toute nouvelle idée au manager qui acquiesça... Bien difficilement. Toujours sur le qui vive, l'idée de s'arrêter même quelques minutes ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Devoir s'occuper de cinq jeunes hommes fatigués et enfermés dans une voiture était une chose, les laisser se promener dans la nature en pleine nuit en était une autre.  
C'est pourtant avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, qu'il s'arrêta néanmoins sur le bord de la route, là où l'enseigne d'un magasin ouvert 24h/24 luisait faiblement.

_-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? De l'eau?_

-Du coca! S'était empressé de murmurer Taemin avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la tête qui bougea légèrement contre son épaule.

_-Et un truc à grignoter, j'ai vraiment trop la dalle..._

Tous se tournèrent vers Onew qui venait de s'exprimer lentement, les yeux toujours fermés.

_-Vous m'attendez là, j'en ai pour deux minutes!_

Le manager déboucla sa ceinture, qu'il était bien le seul à avoir d'ailleurs, et ouvrit la portière rapidement, grimaçant au contact de l'air frais qui lui fouetta aussitôt le visage.

_-AH! Et des sucettes au citron pour moi!_ Cria Jonghyun en même temps que la portière claquait.

Key pouffa doucement tout en triturant son I-pod alors que Jonghyun s'excusait platement du bruit qu'il causait dans l'habitacle surchauffé. Bien heureusement, Minho bougea légèrement mais n'ouvrit pas un œil, encore embrumé dans des rêves apparemment paisibles.

_-J'apprécie le fait que tu t'en souviennes Honey._

-Je suis quelqu'un de naturellement attentif.

-A d'autres!

-Je ne suis pas attentif? Moi? Alors que j'achète des sucettes exprès pour mademoiselle?

Le regard polaire de Key fit rire et Jonghyun et Taemin. Jeune homme qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation d'ailleurs, malgré son état de fatigue avancé. Dés qu'il s'agissait d'assister aux joutes verbales de ces deux là, le côté commère de sa personnalité ressortait toujours comme une fleur.  
Onew avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

_-Je ne suis pas naïf chéri, je sais que les sucettes, c'est surtout pour les baisers indirects. _

Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre dans l'habitacle, parce que la rougeur de ses joues atteignaient de plein fouet sa fierté, soustrayant son courage par deux. Maudis soit le légendaire franc-parler de son ami!  
D'un rire qu'il espérait parfaitement naturel, il ré-ajusta sa capuche sur sa tête, envahit par le sentiment désagréable d'être transparent et prévisible.

_-Fais pas ta prude Kim. Tu l'as mise dans ta bouche tout seul, je t'y ai pas forcé. _

Piètre défense certes, mais somme toute avérée. Cette fameuse journée du « Baiser indirect », Jonghyun l'avait seulement nargué avec la sucrerie, pensant vraisemblablement que Key ne la reprendrait pas une fois passée entre les lèvres d'une autre personne. Il s'était trompé. Et il se souvenait encore de la chaleur qui avait envahit ses reins ce jour là, le forçant à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions pour ne pas paraître trop gêné.  
Amusé et fier du jeu qu'il venait d'instaurer, Key éclata de rire, s'autorisant un silence révélateur que seul Taemin nota. Jonghyun étant plutôt du genre « œillères ».

Le manager revint dix minutes plus tard, abandonnant ses provisions à des membres desséchés et affamés. Le corps coincé sous une montagne de muscles, Taemin se jeta sur le liquide sucré, accueillant la douce sensation d'apaisement avec un gémissement bienheureux. Onew n'avait apparemment pas si faim que ça, sa joue collée en une grimace sur la vitre témoignant de son sommeil profond... Et Key attrapa joyeusement la sucette que Jonghyun lui lança, sans faire ni plus ni moins attention au regard fuyant de son meilleur ami.

Appartement des SHINee, Mardi 9 Aout, 00h23:

La porte s'ouvrit presque trop bruyamment pour la pièce abandonnée à sa triste pénombre depuis maintenant plus de 24 heures. Rien ni personne ni avait encore mis la pieds, la dernière silhouette l'ayant quitté une journée plus tôt étant celle de Minho. La lumière s'alluma, redonnant vie à cette pièce surchauffée, et un pied fut posé sur le parquet brillant. Le reflet de la veille prit place quand Minho entra le premier, se débattant tout en marchant avec cette veste grise qui lui collait bien trop au corps. Derrière lui, Taemin lui lança un vague regard sceptique, alors qu'il suivait directement Onew dans la salle de bain, la démarche nerveuse. Le réveil était pour lui la phase la plus ardue, voir quasiment impossible à franchir de la journée, et savoir qu'il aurait à se recoucher après sa douche était pour lui un regain d'énergie à ne pas négliger.

Jonghyun, la tête basse et les pensées désordonnées, traversa le salon d'un pas rapide, semblant vouloir s'exiler dans la chambre pendant que les autres se battaient pour la salle de bain. Il ne fit pas attention à cette main qui tenta de le retenir. Elle n'avait fait que le frôler. Mais quand un bras s'entoura avec possessivité autour de son cou, il sursauta, sentant pourtant immédiatement la présence de Key derrière lui.  
_  
-Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose, j'ai tord?_

Les lèvres de Key murmuraient doucement à son oreille et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas en frissonner d'aise. Presque immédiatement, il sentit une autre main se poser sur sa taille et il sourit doucement, décidément incapable de résister à quoi que ce soit qui vienne de lui.  
_  
-Oui. Tu as tord. Je suis juste crevé.  
__  
-Je dois te croire?_

-Fait comme tu veux.

-Tu m'as appelé Kim dans la voiture.

-Et alors?

-Quand tu m'appelles par mon nom c'est que tu es soucieux OU... en colère.

Jonghyun soupira d'impatience, ne désirant avoir cette conversation ni maintenant ni plus tard. Il attrapa le bras enroulé autour de sa gorge et l'enleva doucement, se tournant vers Key en prenant bien soin de prendre une certaine distance.  
_  
-Je ne suis pas en colère et encore moins soucieux. Juste fatigué. _

En espérant qu'il ne note pas son regard fuyant et son sourire tout sauf naturel, il posa une main amicale sur son épaule tout en s'étirant paresseusement.

_-Je vais m'allonger deux minutes. Réveilles moi quand la douche sera libre._


	3. Chapter 3

Salle de spectacle, Mercredi 17 Aout, 21h45 :

De là où il se trouvait, les cris trop enthousiastes et hystériques des fans masquaient presque les voix puissantes des jeunes hommes qui s'activaient sur scène.  
Lumières bleues, rouges, jaunes. Jets de lumières blanches. Ombres succinctes... Ses yeux maquillés de noir clignaient douloureusement sous l'agression des teintes. Ses lèvres asséchées dansaient en même temps que les voix, récitant une leçon savamment apprise. Et ses bras constellés de bracelets cloutés se remuaient timidement en un enchaînement de mouvements harmonieux.  
Il aimait cette ambiance festive mais pas la pression qui tombait sur leurs épaules à chaque prestation. Les cris des fans les encourageaient mais les décevoir était sa plus grande crainte. Et se retrouver au milieu de ses fans l'amusait même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement traverser une foule hystérique prête à tout pour capturer ne serait-ce qu'un regard.  
Oui il aimait son métier, mais il en avait peur. Parce qu'il trônait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes : se retrouver soudainement dans l'ombre.

Avec un soupir, il regarda autour de lui. Debout dans un couloir à droite de la scène, Jonghyun distingua Jessica et YuRi qui bavardaient avec animation. Les autres filles du groupe semblaient débattre sur un pas de danse apparemment des plus simples et il pouffa discrètement en se disant que la diva Key aurait très certainement pu couper court au différend en un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup...

Minho et lui se dirigeaient vers lui, se frayant un chemin parmi les autres membres de la compagnie. Minho s'arrêta quelques secondes au niveau de Sunny et Jonghyun souffla discrètement alors que Key arrivait à sa hauteur. Les yeux levés sur le groupe qui dansait encore, il lui demanda d'un air distrait quand était leur temps de passage.

_-Dans moins de 5 minutes. Tu sais où est Taemin ?_

-Aux toilettes.

-Et Onew ?

-Avec lui.

Jonghyun sourit, amusé, se demandant comment les fans le prendraient si elles avaient vent de cette information. Puis sans un mot de plus, il retourna à son occupation première.  
Depuis la scène dans la voiture, il avait tâché de se tenir à bonne distance du rappeur. Non pas par colère ou autre idiotie de ce genre, juste par fierté. Parce qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre et qu'il valait mieux limiter la casse. Key était franc. Beaucoup trop franc. Et se faire jeter magistralement devant tout le groupe au complet était un événement qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de fêter.

Trop occupé qu'il était à ruminer de sombres pensées, il sursauta légèrement quand deux doigts agrippèrent doucement son menton dans l'intention évidente de lui faire tourner la tête. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Key du regard, celui-ci venant de fondre sur lui, la tête nichée au creux de son cou.  
Par réflexe, il avait légèrement haussé la tête, permettant à Key de se faufiler plus aisément contre lui et c'est à l'instant où il vit une caméra braquée sur eux qu'il comprit.

Fan service.

Un peu plus loin, les filles de Girls Générations s'extasiaient devant eux en ricanant, et Minho se marrait dans son coin, habitué à ce genre d'épanchements. Ce fut la respiration chaude de Key contre sa peau qui lui fit reprendre pied. Avec un sourire éclatant, il lança un clin d'œil à la caméra, censé faire fondre davantage les fans, et il enroula un bras possessif autour de Key.  
S'il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il était foutu.

Le visage amusé de Key se redressa et Jonghyun le lâcha. La caméra disparue, à la recherche d'autres scènes de ce genre, Key lui lança innocemment, près de l'oreille, comme une confession :  
_  
-La prochaine fois on s'embrassera._

Sa première réaction fut d'éclater de rire et de le repousser gentiment. Mais son cœur battait furieusement maintenant. Et il devait sûrement rougir. Et trembler aussi. Bien trop.

Scène, Mercredi 17 Aout, 21h55 :  
  
Les premières notes avaient retenti avec force, en écho avec les cris des filles hystériques, et déjà chacun s'activait sur scène, un sourire joyeux collé sur les lèvres.  
Bien sûr, leur emploi du temps ne leur permettait pas de se reposer convenablement. Bien sûr, ils étaient exténués, tant physiquement que moralement. Évidemment qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de souffler, mais qu'était un groupe de K-Pop sans des fans passionnées les soutenant quoi qu'il en coûte ?  
Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils en avaient marre, ils voulaient dormir... Mais monter sur scène et recevoir autant d'amour et de passion d'un coup, c'était grisant ! Commencer à chanter et entendre cet écho électrisant, c'était exaltant ! Mieux que tout, pire que tout... Tel un frisson de jouissance enflammant la moindre parcelle de peau, ne laissant rien derrière lui, pas même un soupçon de sommeil.  
Ce métier, ils l'aimaient putain ! Et jamais, ô grand jamais ils n'abandonneraient. Ils en vivaient, en survivaient. A jamais. Et c'était ça leur septième ciel.

Enveloppé dans cette enivrante sensation de puissance, Jonghyun entama les premiers mots, les premières notes. Emporté par la chanson, il s'abandonna entièrement à son public qui l'en remercia à grand renfort de cris. Les autres le suivirent avec fureur et le refrain débuta.

Le public criait, hurlait, chantait, dansait... Et Jonghyun souriait. Tout simplement. Peut-être qu'en faisant un peu plus attention, il aurait constaté ce même sourire sur le visage des autres membres, cette même fièvre dans leurs gestes, cette même envie dans la voix. Peut-être qu'il aurait lui aussi ri devant la soudaine proximité d'Onew et Taemin, ces deux-là semblant jouer du fan service avec un amusement certain. Peut-être même qu'il aurait vaguement souri devant l'air ahuri de Minho quand celui-ci faillit glisser de tout son long sur le sol usé.  
Sauf qu'il ne voyait que le public et qu'il n'entendait que lui.

Mais ça c'était avant que Key n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

Onew mêlait sa voix aux cris des fans quand Key passa à ses côtés, lui jetant un coup d'œil complice. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, joueurs, et avec une sensualité troublante, il posa deux doigts sur sa propre bouche, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Puis avec un clin d'œil, il déplaça ces deux mêmes doigts sur les lèvres de Jonghyun, content de son effet. Les cris redoublèrent, certaines hurlèrent un « JongKey » retentissant alors que le brun souriait, reprenant la chanson là où il l'avait laissé.  
Les battements de son cœur prirent parti de participer à la chanson et il sourit, désespéré par sa sensiblerie exacerbée.

Appartement des SHINee, Mercredi 31 Aout, 19h45 :

L'animation de la télévision résonnait dans toute la pièce, accompagnée de grognements de défaite et de sourires victorieux. Minho et Taemin, assis sur le sofa en tailleur, s'affrontaient dans une bataille sans merci où la puissance et la ruse étaient les maîtres mots de la réussite. Encouragés par Onew, allongé sur le ventre par terre, les deux amis appuyaient frénétiquement sur les manettes de la console, mûs par une volonté de fer. Quelques fois, Taemin s'esclaffait alors que Minho pestait. Souvent, c'était le contraire. Très souvent même. Et Onew continuait de compter les points, désireux de savoir lequel des deux serait son prochain adversaire.

Key, dans la salle de bain quant à lui, se brossait énergiquement les dents tout en se dandinant devant la glace. Un sourire venait fleurir sur ses lèvres à chaque fois que des cris de déception retentissaient dans le salon, et c'est le plus silencieux possible qu'il apportait son soutien au Maknae, brandissant son poing fièrement dès que Taemin remportait la partie.

Jonghyun, lui, était dans la cuisine, reniflant bruyamment, un mouchoir dans une main et un paquet tout entier dans l'autre.  
Malgré la chaleur de l'été qui ne manquait pas de les étourdir un peu plus, le chanteur avait semble-t-il attrapé un bien mauvais rhume. Coriace et particulièrement handicapant. Parce que chanter avec un nez bouché, ce n'était ni pratique, ni franchement charmant.  
_  
-Putain, il est où ce putain de truc, là ? !_

Charmant certes...  
Les sourcils froncés, il fouillait énergiquement dans les tiroirs, à la recherche d'une boîte de médicaments contre le mal de gorge, et bien qu'elle ne semblât pas se trouver dans la cuisine, il prolongeait son petit manège. Désespéré, il se moucha une nouvelle fois et ne tourna même pas la tête quand Key entra finalement dans la cuisine, perplexe.

_-Tu cherches quoi ?_

-La boîte... Tu sais, le truc, là... Pour le mal de gorge...

Key haussa un sourcil désabusé et soupira, ce qui lui attira bien évidemment le regard sombre de Jonghyun.

_-T'es vraiment pas doué chéri..._

Las, il lui attrapa vivement la main et le traîna à sa suite dans l'appartement, s'attirant des grognements mécontents quand ils passèrent devant la télévision. Une fois dans la salle de bain, et ne lâchant toujours pas ses doigts, il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit une boîte et la brandit fièrement devant Jonghyun.  
_  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher_, conseilla Kibum tout en ôtant un des cachets de l'emballage. _T'as une tête affreuse._

-Sympa... Siffla Jonghyun tout en se regardant d'un air dégoûté dans le miroir derrière Key.

_-Non mais sérieusement, chéri. On a une journée remplie demain et..._

_-Ça va, lâche-moi, j'ai pas besoin que tu me couves !_

Surpris et figé, Key le vit sortir de la pièce en pestant, incapable de le retenir. Il entendit distinctement une porte claquer fortement et en fronçant les sourcils, il sortit à sa suite, désireux d'en savoir davantage.  
Les fois où ils s'étaient disputés se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Surtout ces deux-là. Et c'était toujours Key qui les engendrait, jamais Jonghyun. Avec son mauvais caractère, il n'était pas rare qu'il s'en prenne gratuitement à n'importe qui pour des raisons futiles. Et la franchise qui le caractérisait lui avait valu pas mal de problèmes internes, le groupe au complet lui reprochant de ne pas faire preuve de tact dans les moments difficiles.  
Sauf que là, il n'était pas sûr d'être responsable. Non, en fait, il était même complètement sûr d'être totalement innocent ! La victime ici, c'était lui ! Et pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'allait pas se gêner pour quémander des explications.  
D'un pas décidé, il traversa le salon sous le silence interrogatif des garçons, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans même frapper.  
La refermant derrière lui et ignorant son aîné qui le fixait d'un regard noir, il prit place sur le lit le plus proche de son ami.

_-Tu m'expliques ?_

-Y'a rien à expliquer, j'ai pas envie de parler.

-T'as de la fièvre ? Demanda-t-il tout en avançant une main vers le front de Jonghyun que celui-ci repoussa sèchement.  
_  
-Ca n'a rien à voir !_

Kibum fronça un peu plus les sourcils, sentant l'agacement le gagner petit à petit. Son ami triturait son I-Pod avec nervosité, ne levant même pas les yeux vers lui pour le regarder. Avec un soupir, il leva les yeux au ciel.

_-T'es chiant, là ! J'essaie juste d'être gentil !_

-Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de ta gentillesse. S'il te plait Key, laisse-moi tranquille.

Kibum se mordilla les lèvres inconsciemment, se sentant honteusement inutile. Ce surnom de maman poule n'était pas arrivé par hasard un beau matin, c'était quelque chose de naturel chez lui, d'inné. Prendre soin des autres, les rendre heureux, les dorloter, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait au sein du groupe. Évidemment par moment, il en devenait envahissant, il voulait bien le comprendre. Mais en aucun cas il n'avait dépassé les bornes, sachant quand et où, un des membres avait besoin d'être seul.  
Sauf qu'avec Jonghyun, c'était différent. Presque inconscient. Il sentait qu'il était en partie coupable, responsable de son irritabilité.

Jonghyun, les yeux baissés, pouvait clairement sentir la confusion de son ami. Et bien qu'il s'en voulût de réagir aussi gratuitement, il s'enferma dans son mutisme... Incapable de faire semblant. De meubler. De mentir. Pendant un mois, il s'était fait violence pour ne pas trop s'approcher de Kibum. Rester à bonne distance et l'observer de loin. L'aimer de loin. Souffrir de loin. Et la bonne nouvelle c'était qu'il avait réussi.  
La mauvaise... C'était que Key n'avait jamais cherché à reprendre le contact. Comme si cette situation lui plaisait ou qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas. Comme si tout ça lui était étranger, que les enjeux ne le concernaient nullement. Que Jonghyun ne lui était pas indispensable. Tant en tant qu'ami que camarade.  
Et c'était ça le point névralgique de sa mauvaise humeur. Le déclencheur de ses sombres pensées. Le détonateur de sa tristesse ancrée.

Son ignorance était blessante.

_-J'aimerais..._

Kibum cherchait ses mots, perplexe, et Jonghyun s'en étonna. Fait rare que de voir Key bredouiller.  
_  
-J'aimerais comprendre ce que j'ai pu te faire pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point. Ce que j'ai pu dire ou sous-entendre... Parce que ça fait un mois que tu me fuis et que j'ai beau chercher... Je ne comprends toujours pas._

Le chanteur poussa un soupir amusé.  
_  
-Tu n'as rien fait non. Rien du tout._

-Alors pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

-C'est pas important.

-Bien sûr que si, ça l'est !

-Mais ça ne te concerne pas !

-Même si c'est le cas, je peux toujours t'écouter... Et te conseiller.

-J'en doute...Écoute Kim, tu es franchement la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de me confier en ce moment. Alors laisse tomber et va t'amuser avec les autres. J'irai bien mieux demain.

Kibum le jaugea, agacé et terriblement blessé.  
_  
-Très bien... Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.  
_  
Et sans un mot de plus, il se leva sans un regard et quitta la chambre en silence, sentant que dans son dos, Jonghyun avait daigné lever la tête pour le regarder sortir.

La télévision crachait toujours son flot d'images épileptiques quand Key s'avança dans le salon, le visage fermé. Sans prononcer un seul mot, il s'allongea sur le ventre, tout contre Onew qui cherchait ses yeux, inquiet. Le visage triste mais stoïque, Key se blottit contre lui, quémandant son soutien, ce que le leader lui apporta en le serrant contre lui, en silence. Et alors que sur l'écran bleuté s'affichait un « Game over » inutile, Taemin se précipita vers eux quand il aperçut le corps de Kibum trembler, en un sanglot étouffé.

Appartement des SHINee, Jeudi 1er Septembre, 07h35 :

Tous étaient déjà habillés et prêts à partir quand Jonghyun sortit de la douche, le nez rouge et les traits tirés.  
Il aurait pourtant dû prévoir que Kibum ne viendrait pas le réveiller en douceur comme d'habitude. Que le petit déjeuner ne serait pas prêt et qu'il lui faudrait se le faire seul. Qu'une voix autoritaire mais douce ne lui demanderait pas de se presser un peu pour ne pas être en retard...  
Non au lieu de ça, ce fut la voix forte de Minho qui le réveilla quinze minutes après que le réveil se soit manifesté. Key avait mangé avec les autres, et il n'avait pas gardé son repas au chaud. Il l'avait ignoré de la matinée, partageant des paroles agréables avec le Maknae, sans le presser de sa voix douce quand Jonghyun était entré dans la salle de bain, la mine sombre. Key n'avait pas préparé ses affaires en grognant alors qu'il courrait dans l'appartement pour trouver son téléphone, et il avait pesté contre son propre manque d'organisation.

A bien y réfléchir, Jonghyun n'avait jamais fait attention à ces petites délicatesses quotidiennes. Tellement routinières qu'il avait fini par les banaliser. La prévenance de Key lui était devenue anodine, ordinaire.

Il était une fois un imbécile qui reprochait aux autres ce qu'il ne faisait pas lui même.


	4. Chapter 4

Backstage Inkigayo, Jeudi 1er Septembre, 14h35:

Une écharpe grise recouvrant son cou jusqu'à en engloutir la moindre parcelle de peau, Jonghyun se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains camouflées sous ses manches. La fraicheur des lieux s'assimilait à celle du groupe, bien que le leader mette tout en œuvre pour retrouver cette connexion qu'ils avaient entretenus depuis leurs débuts. Et s'il fixait attentivement ses camarades alors qu'elles s'échauffaient un peu plus loin, ce n'était pas pour leurs jambes honteusement découvertes, mais surtout pour se donner une certaine contenance. L'absence de Key l'inquiétait. Et ce, surtout parce qu'ils étaient en froid.  
Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées alors qu'il soupirait, et se déportant légèrement sur le côté, il s'étonna de voir Taemin le fixer.  
_  
-Jonghyun, tu veux ma veste? T'as l'air gelé._

L'inquiétude de son Maknae le fit sourire mais il refusa pourtant l'alléchante proposition.

_-Non, garde la. Je veux pas avoir de problème avec Key s'il l'apprend. _

Reportant son regard devant lui et s'amusant de la main de son Maknae qui frottait désormais énergiquement son dos, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de divaguer vers le brun aux yeux si sombres qui martyrisait silencieusement son cœur.  
Depuis la veille, Minho s'évertuait à lui rappeler la scène de la dispute, lui reprochant subrepticement d'avoir fait pleurer un de ses plus proches amis. Avec ce charisme qui le caractérisait tant, il s'était contenté de l'accabler sans même essayer de le comprendre, lui glissant, mine de rien, que des excuses ne seraient pas de trop.  
Et pourtant! Pourtant il avait cherché à s'excuser! combattant sa fierté masculine avec la force du désespoir, anéanti de se sentir si faible face à ce trait de caractère qui le poursuivait depuis son adolescence. Kibum l'avait tant de fois regardé, tant de fois fixé durant la journée, qu'il s'était sentit la force de se diriger vers lui, prêt à s'excuser platement. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, et ce, sans qu'il n'en soit responsable, ses efforts s'étaient avérés vain.  
La première fois, Kibum l'avait tout simplement évité. Avec une finesse qui lui aurait presque donné envie de l'applaudir chaleureusement. Mais il en avait simplement souris.  
La seconde fois avait été plus délicate. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, mais à peine avait il eu l'intention de lui parler que leurs camarades sortaient des loges, riant comme d'habitude avec chaleur, et attirant presque immédiatement l'attention toute entière d'un Key souriant.  
Et maintenant que la répétition commençait, il n'était pas certain d'en avoir l'occasion.

Derrière lui, la voix guillerette d'Onew le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna, sursautant légèrement en se rendant compte de la proximité de Minho derrière lui. Sans même lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard, Minho continua sur sa lancée, participant à la conversation avec entrain jusqu'à ce que le manager ne le coupe en se plaçant près d'eux.

_-Vous passez dans quinze minutes. Jonghyun? J'aimerai discuter avec toi et Kibum après les répétitions. Ne soyez pas en retard. _

Jonghyun acquiesça en silence,se demandant déjà de quoi il en retournait. Et alors qu'il cherchait des yeux son camarade, une lourde veste grise s'abattit sur ses épaules, répandant dans l'air une délicieuse odeur de Chypre.  
Et ce parfum, il le désirait. Presque autant que la personne qui apparut à ses côtés sans un regard pour lui.  
Avec un sourire de connivence, Key s'était penché vers Minho, sa bouche s'ouvrant en une succession de mots que le chanteur aurait volontiers gouté. Ses lèvres retroussées en un délicieux sourire s'attardaient dans son regard comme dans son cœur et conscient qu'il devenait de plus en plus pathétique avec le temps, il s'accorda un soupir plaintif.  
Le geste que venait de faire Kibum à son égard le troublait plus qu'il ne semblait le montrer. En froid depuis la veille, ils n'avaient pas échangé ni un sourire, ni un simple mot.  
Et il se sentait stupide. Terriblement stupide d'avoir pensé ne serait ce qu'un instant que Kibum le rejette, ou le mette de côté. Que Kibum ne puisse pas l'apprécier et vouloir son bien-être. Qu'il puisse être cet homme qu'il se faisait un plaisir de jouer devant les autres.  
Oui, il se sentait stupide. Et la veste qui avait atterrit sur ses épaules alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, l'avait un peu plus conforté dans cette idée.

Backstages inkigayo, Jeudi 1er Septembre, 16h15:

Il avait tout pour être euphorique à cet instant.  
Les quelques fans qui avaient passé les barrières de sécurité, on ne sait comment, avaient scandé leurs noms avec un rythme frisant la perfection d'un métronome. Les lumières tests se mouvaient sur scène, s'accrochant à leurs ombres au rythme de leurs pas, éclairant leurs visages luisant de concentration. Les oreilles emplis d'une musique qu'ils chantaient avec le cœur, il s'était laissé bercé par leurs voix amplifiées, admiratif devant la cohésion d'un groupe qui faisait désormais toute sa vie. Et le cœur débordant d'amour, un sourire avait franchis ses lèvres quand Taemin avait trébuché, entraînant le rire amusé de Kibum et Minho.

Il avait tout pour être euphorique, oui.  
Sauf qu'il ne lui avait pas souris. Ne l'avait pas regardé. N'avait pas fredonné ses paroles alors qu'il les chantait à tue tête dans cette salle quasi vide.  
Ils étaient toujours en froid, autant qu'il était glacé. Et ce n'était pas en cherchant son regard qu'il arrangerait les choses.

Adossé contre le mur, les deux mains derrière le dos, il attendait le manager, déjà légèrement en retard de quelques minutes. Après la répétition qui s'était approximativement bien passé, il était venu seul, blessé par l'attitude de Key qui était directement parti dans la direction opposée à la sienne, et il avait attendu dans le silence. Le couloir vide s'emplissait de minutes en minutes pourtant, un écho se brisant quelque fois sur les murs gris et froid. Une silhouette puis plusieurs autres s'activaient, le frôlant sans le voir, et il aurait donné cher pour être ailleurs. Autre part qu'ici, là où Kibum rechignait tant à se placer.  
Attiré par un grognement familier, il tourna doucement la tête vers la droite. Kibum approchait, les mains dans les poches, l'air renfrogné de quelqu'un qui aurait tout fait pour arriver en retard.

C'était vexant... Mais il ne dit rien, le regardant docilement se placer face à lui, les bras croisés avant d'oser enfin lui parler.

_-Key..._

Sans lever les yeux vers lui, il grogna une réponse sourde et Jonhyun s'enhardit.

_-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis hier soir. J'aurai pas du te parler de cette façon, c'était stupide_.

Les excuses n'avaient jamais été son fort, la fierté suintant de ses pores agissant comme un bouclier sur ses paroles réconfortantes. Avec une habilité singulière, il les esquivait tant que faire se peut. Un sourire tendre, un geste amical, et les tensions s'effritaient. Une blague vaseuse, un rire communicatif, et les excuses fondaient comme neige au soleil. C'était une attitude puérile certes, il en convenait. Sauf que n'est pas courageux qui veut. Surtout pas devant celui qui brise toutes ses barrières d'un simple sourire.  
Légèrement gêné par ce silence qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer malgré tout ses assauts, il continua d'une voix plus ferme.

_-Je sais que le fait que je sois malade n'est pas une excuse mais... Enfin, tu me connais! Je suis pas du genre à m'énerver gratuitement contre quelqu'un. Je ne me sentais pas bien et je l'ai exprimé comme ça, en m'en prenant à toi. Excuse moi. Vraiment. _

L'écho de ses piètres excuses rebondit courageusement dans l'espace clos, annihilant son courage alors que le silence s'amplifiait, détruisant peu à peu l'espoir qui l'embrasait. Au creux de son oreille, la tortueuse voix de sa conscience lui chuchotait qu'il n'était pas coupable, qu'il ne méritait pas toute cette colère. Ses paroles n'avaient pas pus être si venimeuses, si corrosives. Pas au point d'entraîner autant de conflits et d'ignorance.  
Depuis qu'il le connaissait, ils avaient déjà vogué sur des sentiers ardents, se querellant futilement pour des papiers froissés, s'offusquant rapidement pour un mot empressé. La fatigue, l'angoisse ou la tension avait vite fait de les rendre explosif, au point d'en confondre un sourire ou un rire un peu trop ironique. Les griffes de la popularité avaient maintes et maintes fois faillit à leurs amitiés et ils ne devaient leurs saluts qu'à leurs maturité. Les paroles apaisantes du leader avaient toujours atteint de plein fouet le cœur du problème, le résolvant à renfort de sourires et de banalités affligeantes et il détenait souvent le rôle du sauveur, le rôle de celui qui ne supporte aucunes querelles.  
Le rôle d'Onew, le leader et certificat de bonne humeur.

Il aurait donné cher pour l'avoir à ses côtés, détendant l'atmosphère à sa manière, détournant Kibum de ses pensées obscures. Avec cette désarmante sincérité, il aurait réussis là où Jonghyun échouait: Rendre le sourire au « Tout puissant » et obtenir sa confession.  
Et ce n'était pourtant pas chose facile, à en croire l'entêtement de celui qui ne voulait pas le voir.  
Avec un soupir d'agacement qu'il regretta aussitôt, il baissa les yeux sur le sol carrelé, épuisé par cette vaine bataille qu'il semblait mener contre un mur glacé.

_-Je ne passerai pas mon temps à te courir après en vain, Kibum. Soit tu réfléchis et on discute, soit tu t'obstines et j'arrête les frais. Je me suis déjà excusé, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux de plus._  
_  
-Un peu de concentration,_ murmura Kibum après un court silence, dans un souffle que Jonghyun ne décela que par chance.

_-Quoi? De la concentration? Mais quel est le rapport?_

Il n'eut pas l'aubaine d'entendre sa réponse, puisque réponse il n'eut pas. Seul les bruits d'un pas souple attirèrent son regard et son sourire accueillit timidement le nouvel arrivant. Avec ce charme qui façonnait ses traits, Leeteuk s'arrêta à leurs côtés, une grimace emplissant son visage à mesure qu'il les détaillait.

_-Oula...Je sens comme une tension dans l'air... Ca va?_

-Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas...

-Il est juste long à la détente, termina Kibum dans un soupir, ses yeux s'attardant enfin dans les siens.

_-Moi?_ Et l'étonnement de Jonghyun n'était absolument pas feint, les plis de son front s'élargissant sous la surprise.

_-Oui toi, qui d'autre, crétin?_

-Crétin? S'offusqua le chanteur tout en se détachant du mur, en oubliant complètement jusqu'à la présence de Leeteuk à ses côtés. _Moi, un crétin? Je peux savoir ce qui te prends?_

_-Il me prends que j'en ai marre! J'en ai marre de courir après un adolescent borné incapable de se prendre un tant soi peu en main! J'en ai marre de fournir autant d'efforts pour ensuite me faire jeter comme un malpropre! J'en ai marre de tes œillères et de ton obstination à tout faire foirer!_

-Je sais même pas de quoi tu parles! Hurla Jonghyun en couvrant la voix de Key sur la fin de sa tirade;  
_  
-Et c'est bien ça que je te reproche merde!_

La bouche ouverte en une phrase avortée, Jonghyun leva les mains en signe d'impuissance, incapable de riposter sur un sujet qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Désarmé face à son intraitable adversaire, il le questionna de longues secondes des yeux, avant de faire un pas pour s'éloigner.  
Leurs si discret aînés s'interposa immédiatement, agrippant le bras du chanteur qui tenta de s'en défaire. D'un geste autoritaire, il l'attira de nouveau à lui, exigeant qu'il continu cette conversation jusqu'à la crevaison de son abcès.  
_  
-Jonghyun tu restes ici et on en parle!_

-Y'a rien à dire de plus, je sais même pas de quoi on m'accuse!

-Si vous continuez à vous hurler dessus de cette façon, vous n'arriverez à rien! Alors vous rentrez vos griffes et vous vous comportez en adulte, vous n'avez plus dix ans!

Attiré par les éclats de voix, un autre des garçons s'était approchés, brisant fatalement le côté intimiste de la dispute. Et si Kibum avait jusque là choisi l'option silence dans sa parfaite reproduction de l'amant outré, il fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait totalement changé de tactique. A son plus grand regret.

_-La seule chose dont je t'accuse c'est de me croire encore assez stupide pour ne rien avoir remarqué! De me penser trop obtus pour me le dire et de continuer à penser que, OH merveilleux! Le destin fera les choses tranquillement sans que t'ai rien d'autre à faire que de regarder le temps passer!_

Face à lui, et alors que sa stupeur engendrait le silence, Jonghyun baissa les yeux, se laissant consumer par l'horrible impression que son secret n'en avait jamais été un. Que son énigme avait été résolu avec une facilité déroutante, exposant son mal-être aux yeux de celui qui n'aurait jamais du connaître son existence.  
Perdu dans ses mystères et confidences, il en avait oublié que son meilleur ami avait des notions de psychologies qui le dépassait. Que sa prévenance en avait fait un adversaire redoutable: En cherchant à prendre soins de ses amis, il décelait chaque malaise, chaque soucis avec une aisance frisant l'indécence.  
Il était difficile de camoufler la moindre chose à la maman du groupe, tant désireuse qu'elle était à les rendre les plus heureux possible.  
Et c'était désagréable de s'en rendre compte maintenant, au pied du mur.

Une pression sur son poignet et il leva la tête timidement, faisant son possible pour ne pas avoir à croiser les yeux si acérés de l'homme en face de lui. Le sourire réconfortant de Leeteuk le gagna alors que celui ci s'éloignait, content de sentir la situation se débloquer enfin. Tel le messie ayant accomplit son dernier devoir, il dissipa la foule et les laissa de nouveau seul, non sans que quelques regards curieux ne les dévisagent encore de loin.

_-Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'énerve... Excuse moi._

Gagné par la lassitude, Kibum se couvrit les yeux d'une main, comme pour se protéger des conséquences de leurs disputes: Ce silence lourd et accablant.  
_  
-Au départ, j'avais l'intention de t'écouter et t'excuser... Mais je sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervé. Il fallait que ça sorte je crois. _

S'il attendait une réponse, il n'allait pas être chanceux. Une stupeur mêlée de honte avait entraîné le mutisme du brun, qui ne fut capable que d'un minable hochement de tête.  
Des pas précipités au bout du couloir les déboussolèrent légèrement, et la conversation se ferma complètement à l'intonation d'une voix puissante et grave.

_-Désolé les garçons, j'ai été retenus! On la fait cette petite entrevue? _

***

Backstages Inkigayo, Jeudi 1er Septembre, 21h30

Un mélange de noir et de rouge s'entrechoquaient sur scène, jumelés par des voix féminines puissantes et incroyablement attractives. Accompagnées de lumières et de hurlements chaotiques, les jeunes idoles offraient leurs sourires à des visages sans noms, heureuses de pouvoir faire profiter de leurs nombreux talents.  
Un peu plus loin, bien loin des projecteurs mais tout près des regards, Kibum mimait la chorégraphie avec perfection, captivé. Serré à l'étouffer au milieu d'une horde de talentueuse idoles, il attendait patiemment son tour, prêt à monter sur scène dés que son manager le lui hurlerait.  
A ses côtés, Taemin attendait bien sagement, les bras croisés. Les yeux fixés sur les mouvements indistincts des fans, il ne prêtait une oreille attentive à ses camarades que quand il en saisissait le sens. Et ce n'était pas la main de son leader fourrageant dans ses cheveux qui le déconcentrerait. Il en avait l'habitude.

_-KEYYY! _

Absorbé par ce qui se mouvait sur scène, un sursaut le saisit avant que Taemin n'éclate de rire juste derrière lui. Avec un sourire contrit, il grimaça à son intention avant de se tourner vers l'origine des hurlements, peinant à distinguer la moindre forme distincte dans cette marée noire de bras virevoltant.  
Au dessus des tête sautillantes et des flashs crépitants, un téléphone était tourné dans sa direction, tenue à bout de bras par des doigts tremblants. Comprenant qu'il était filmé, il lui adressa un bref salut et rit de bon cœur quand le téléphone coupable se retrouva secoué dans les airs sous les assauts de cris fanatiques.  
Et quelque secondes plus tard, ce fut le rire de Taemin qui résonna un brin trop fort alors que Key hurlait à peins poumons à l'intention des fans:  
_  
-JONGHYUN! JE T'AIME!_

***

Appartement du groupe, Samedi 3 Septembre, 20h04:

_-Onew, c'est ton tour!_

Kibum pénétra brusquement dans le salon, une cuillère en bois à la main et poursuivit par le rire tonitruant de Minho derrière lui. Le leader, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé avec la ferme intention d'y passer une bonne dizaine de minutes de plus, lui adressa un vague signe de main, les yeux toujours fermés.

_-Allez lèves toi! J'ai faim maintenant, pas dans dix minutes!_

Levant les yeux au ciel sous le grognement mécontent qui lui répondit, il s'approcha finalement du leader avec, quant à lui, la ferme intention d'en découdre.  
Des visages souriants perdus dans l'encadrement de la porte fixaient avec attention la suite de l'aventure, curieux d'en connaître l'épilogue. Tout les soirs, c'étaient la même rengaine, la même question, le même problème épineux que personne ne désirait résoudre... Qui allait s'occuper du dîner?  
Immanquablement, ils avaient du se résoudre à adopter un système drastique et obligatoire, qui ne nécessiterait aucune échappatoire -Sauf en cas d'absence inopinée. Un plan diabolique et finement étudié qui leurs permettraient d'éviter tout débordement. Finis le « Mais c'était déjà moi hier soir! »! Oublié le fameux « Promis, je le ferai demain. »! Dorénavant, ils faisaient le dîner chacun leur tour.  
Avec ce bon vieux système du calendrier. Vieux comme Érode certes, mais efficace.

Armé de sa cuillère en bois, Kibum posa un genou sur le canapé, frôlant légèrement la hanche de l'aîné qui grogna de nouveau. D'un geste ferme et rapide, il abattit l'arme blanche et contondante sur le postérieur de sa pauvre victime, se délectant du cri tout sauf viril qu'il reçut pour toute réponse.

_-Debout, esclave! Va me faire à manger!_

Il abattit de nouveau sa cuillère sous les rires enfantins de Taemin, curieux de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant que le leader ne se décide enfin. Malheureusement pour lui, se sentence ne s'appliqua que trois fois, Onew finissant par se lever précipitamment pour courir jusque la cuisine.

_-Hey! Minnie!_

Taemin allait le suivre quand Kibum l'interpella, lui posant d'autorité la cuillère dans la main.

_-Surveille le. S'il fait mine de toucher au poulet qui est dans le frigo, tu frappes sans hésitation. _

Taemin pouffa, et Key passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_-Je vais dans la chambre voir Jonghyun. Fait attention à ce que personne ne rentre ou ne nous dérange. Je compte sur toi!_


	5. Chapter 5

Appartement du groupe, Samedi 3 Septembre, 20h10:

_« __**Nuneul tteujamaja mami aryeowa**__ »  
« J'ouvre mes yeux et mes pensées sont vagues »_

Allongé sur son lit, le casque sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés, il pensait.

Il pensait à lui, à elle, à eux. À tous ces hommes qui n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire le premier pas. À toutes ces femmes qui étaient restées silencieuses, se morfondant secrètement tout en se peignant inlassablement leurs cheveux fins. À tous ces couples qui n'avaient jamais vu le jour, triste résultat d'une vie basée sur l'incertitude.

Il pensait à hier, aujourd'hui, à demain. À tout ce qu'il avait toujours jalousement gardé pour lui, s'enfermant dans une bulle protectrice qu'il pensait invulnérable. À tout ce qu'il était en train de perdre, allongé de tout son long sur ce doux et confortable matelas, plongé dans des paroles qu'il avait pourtant lui-même chantées. À tout ce dont il risquait de se priver, si son profond égo d'homme n'était pas, de plus, renforcé par cette horrible impression d'être la mauvaise graine d'un peuple qui ne tolérait aucune différence.

Il pensait à Kibum. A leur amitié. Leur histoire.

À cette conversation houleuse et désormais publique qu'ils avaient eue dans un couloir, au vu et su de tous. À ce courage qu'il n'avait pas. À cette peur qui le tenaillait.

À cette irrésistible envie de retourner en arrière pour oublier et passer à autre chose. 

« **Eoje gieogi dagawa** »  
« Mes souvenirs d'hier me reviennent »

Allongé sur ce lit, les yeux dans les vagues, il se souvenait.

Il se souvenait de tout, dans les moindres détails, obnubilé par des fragments de souvenirs qui le gardaient dans cet état comateux, proche de la méditation. Il se souvenait de leur rencontre, leur début, les plus importants moments d'une vie. Il se souvenait aussi de cette façon qu'il avait eue de le regarder quand il avait commencé à chanter face à lui. Il se souvenait de son rire quand il s'était retrouvé face à la première manifestation d'amour d'une fan. Il se souvenait de cette main qui s'était échouée pour la première fois sur son épaule quand un rire gêné l'avait pris en pleine interview.

Il n'oublierait jamais cette simple phrase qui avait sonné le départ d'une course folle à l'ambiguïté. 

_« __**Jajonsimiraneun motdoen nyeoseoge**__ »  
« Mais à cause de cette fierté inutile »_

Allongé sur son lit, une triste mélodie enchaînant son être, il se haïssait. 

_« __**Jakkuman muneojyeo everyday**__ »  
« Je m'effondre chaque jour »_

Et il ne sortirait de cette chambre qu'une fois ses pensées en ordre. Ce qui, il ne fallait pas se jouer d'illusions, n'était pas encore près d'arriver.

Las, et un soupir au creux des lèvres, il posa une main sur ses yeux clos. Depuis cette fameuse et célèbre conversation, ils n'avaient pas parlé. Sérieusement, entre quatre yeux pour mettre tout à plat.

Ils s'étaient souri, avaient ri, avaient délibérément mis cette histoire de côté pour prendre le temps de respirer profondément. Mais ils n'avaient pas parlé.  
Et cette inconfortable et oppressante ambiance ne l'aidait pas à se lancer.

D'un geste rageur, il arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles et soupira longuement, se déchargeant enfin de tout ce nuage morose de sentiments contradictoires. Se faufiler dans le salon entre un bol de chips et les rires de Taemin l'empêcherait certainement de se prendre la tête plus longtemps.

Il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Les stores tirés ne laissaient filtrer que la lumière inquiétante des hauts lampadaires, plongeant la chambre dans cette même ambiance troublante qu'il avait eue tellement de mal à quitter. Des ombres chinoises se mouvaient à même le plafond, les rires assourdis de ses jeunes camarades lui venaient par vagues, n'en rendant sa faim qu'encore plus vivace.

Il fallait qu'il se lève.

Paresseusement, il se redressa sur ses coudes et sursauta vivement, avant que, familière, une voix douce s'extirpe du silence.  
_  
-Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Alors j'ai attendu._

Se plaçant en position assise, Jonghyun émergea définitivement de ses sombres songes. Adossé nonchalamment contre la porte, Kibum le fixait de son regard sérieux, pas le moins du monde embarrassé par la situation. Habituellement, il n'était pas du genre à jouer à l'autruche. Pourquoi aurait-il fallu qu'il en soit autrement aujourd'hui ?

En s'étirant, Jonghyun darda un regard curieux sur son visiteur et s'éclaircit brièvement la gorge.  
_  
-Tu voulais me parler?_

-Ça fait longtemps que je cherche à te parler Jonghyun.

Il baissa les yeux, soudainement penaud. Certes, il avait délibérément et de son propre chef ignoré toute tentative de réconciliation. Tout mensonge serait inapproprié. Mais il fallait reconnaître que la fuite était généralement la seule option possible quand on ne savait, justement, pas quoi dire.

_-J'en avais pas envie._

-Et maintenant?

En baissant les yeux, il opina lentement, se morigénant d'être aussi impuissant.

_-...Maintenant oui._

Comme un signal qu'il avait espéré depuis longtemps, Kibum se redressa tout en restant intentionnellement à sa place. La distance qui les séparait n'avait rien de physique, seule une indulgence réciproque y mettrait fin.  
Le silence les enveloppa encore pendant de longues et interminables secondes, seulement brisé par leurs lentes respirations contenues, avant que Kibum ne pouffe de rire, les yeux fixés sur cet ondoyant dessin d'une ombre furtive.

_-Je sais même pas quoi dire.  
_  
Son sourire se calqua sur celles de Jonghyun, qui ne répondit pourtant pas. Lui-même ne savait pas.

_ t'es quand même un sacré petit con pour me laisser faire la conversation tout seul!_ Ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Cette fois, il éclata de rire, reconnaissant qu'il ne lui rendait pas les choses aisées. Kibum parlait toujours généralement. Même pour ne rien dire. Il était doué pour ça! N'était-il donc pas légitime que tous les efforts lui reviennent?

_-Tu sais toujours quoi dire habituellement..._

-Habituellement oui, murmura Key entre deux souffles.

_-...Alors je te laisse le soin de commencer._

-Est ce que tu as conscience que c'est complètement injuste ?

-La vie est injuste Kibum.

-Ce n'est pas un argument valable. C'est même assez pathétique si tu veux mon avis.

-Je suis plus âgé que toi !

-Ca n'a strictement aucun rapport !

Le rire de Jonghyun résonna entre eux, tel une trêve et Kibum en profita pour s'avancer de quelques pas. Suffisamment pour ne pas le brusquer mais assez pour que le chanteur le remarque immédiatement.

Tout de blanc vêtu, le charisme du rappeur en cet instant était relativement difficile à gérer et Jonghyun était prêt à vendre ciel et terre pour qu'il ne remarque pas son trouble. En plus d'être incroyablement séduisant, Kibum avait la particularité, non négligeable, d'être excessivement charismatique et il était capable, en moins de quelques secondes, de rendre son aîné encore plus angoissé. Ce qui était exactement en train de se produire.

Les mains moites, Jonghyun finit difficilement par se redresser et lui faire face... Avant de prendre la fuite vers la fenêtre, augmentant sensiblement la distance entre leurs deux corps.

Debout, le regard fixé sur la lueur orangée des réverbères, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. En plus d'être hésitant, il devenait farouche. Et ce revirement soudain de personnalité ne lui appartenait pas.

Religieusement, il fit courir un de ses doigts le long de la vitre glacée, se régalant de sa fraîcheur, des gouttelettes qui glissaient paisiblement le long de sa paume. Et alors qu'un soupir lui échappait, il ferma les yeux, embarrassé d'être aussi faible.

_-Pourquoi tout doit être aussi compliqué..._  
_  
-Je me pose souvent la question. Mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion..._ (Et il sentit les pas de Kibum se rapprocher dangereusement de lui) _que si tout était aussi simple, les résultats obtenus en deviendraient bien fades.  
_  
Le souffle de Kibum se répercutait désormais contre sa nuque, hérissant sa peau, provoquant de délicieux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale...

_-Tu n'es pas d'accord Honey?_ Susurra Key.

Il en frémissait d'impatience. Son ami se tenait tout juste derrière lui, murmurant doucement contre son cou, son torse frôlant intentionnellement son dos. Son haleine chaude dansait avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux, excitant la moindre parcelle de peau désireuse d'un contact franc. Sous l'emprise d'un homme qu'il se savait sûr d'aimer, et incapable de faire le moindre geste, il se força à contrôler sa respiration, un voile de plaisir anticipé couvrant sa vue désormais figée.

_-Un pas pour moi Jjong... A ton tour maintenant._

Et la brise souriante et amusée s'éloigna de sa peau, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Un rire discret qu'il entendit pourtant distinctement lui parvint et il sourit à son tour, frustré.

_-Enfoiré..._ Murmura t-il en se mordant la lèvre, amusé.

Et la porte se referma doucement, le laissant seul dans la chambre. 

Appartement du groupe, Dimanche 4 Septembre, 22h50:

Un cri strident retentit dans l'appartement, entraînant avec lui un festival de hurlements et de rires mêlés alors que le salon en lui-même était plongé dans le noir, seulement éclairé par les éclats épileptiques du téléviseur.

Avachi de tout son long sur le canapé, Jonghyun se gavait de marshmallows, le sourire aux lèvres et une main prête à couvrir ses yeux à la moindre scène un peu trop gore pour lui. Par terre, le leader se tordait de rire, indifférent au film, ses yeux fixant sans vergogne la mine effrayé de Taemin assis en tailleur à ses côtés.

Sur l'écran, une jeune trentenaire, pas si mal mais très niaise, ne cessait de hurler à la mort face à cet homme invisible qui la pourchassait à travers ce dédale de couloirs sombres et de lieux tous aussi sordides. La peur se lisait à travers tous les pores de sa peau, communiquant son malaise au Maknae qui ne cillait pas, la bouche ouverte en une expression muette. Effrayé, sa main s'accrochait vaillamment à la veste de son leader alors qu'un sourire tout sauf naturel se profilait sur ses traits. Courageux mais pas téméraire, il avait insisté pour regarder ce film, certes, mais pas tout seul. Et pas dans le noir ! Mais Jonghyun en avait décidé autrement et il n'avait pas eu le courage de se relever pour rallumer. Faible créature...

Un sursaut violent les prit tout les trois alors qu'elle hurlait de nouveau, et derechef, la lumière inonda soudainement la pièce, suscitant le bond du chanteur principal qui s'accrocha au dossier pour se redresser sur les genoux.

_-Bouh!_

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Minho et Key se moquaient ostensiblement, leurs vestes encore sur le dos.  
_  
-Vous regardez quoi?_

En sautillant, Key se jeta sur le canapé, évitant de peu Jonghyun qui se décala légèrement, malgré lui. Onew attrapa la télécommande et baissa un peu le son.

_-Creep, on l'a loué quand vous êtes partis._

-Et c'est bien? Demanda Minho tout en jetant sa veste sur une chaise.

_-Minnie a l'air d'aimer en tout cas_, dit Key alors qu'il se débarrassait difficilement de son manteau.  
_  
-Non, j'ose pas bouger en fait..._

Le groupe éclata de rire en même temps que le plus jeune, et Minho, amusé, se coula contre lui, un bonbon à la bouche.  
_  
-Vous avez mangé?_

-Hum...Pizzas.

Minho hocha doucement de la tête, les yeux stupidement fixés sur l'écran qui continuait de verser ses cris terrifiants. Et alors que chacun se plongea rigoureusement dans le film, Key se redressa soudainement, s'aidant d'un des genoux de son ami pour se lever.

_-Bah moi je vais me coucher._

Aucun ne sembla s'en formaliser et bientôt il disparut dans la chambre en silence, habitué à ne jamais vraiment regarder un film de ce genre en entier. De son côté, et alors que Minho éclatait de rire face à une réaction excessive de son cadet, Jonghyun se mordait les lèvres, incapable de prendre la moindre initiative. Après de longues et interminables minutes à se morfondre seul dans la chambre, il savait presque de source sûre qu'il ne se ferait pas rageusement repousser en cas de déclaration spontanée. Mais entre le savoir et le faire, il y avait une différence. Une très nette différence ! Et son manque d'assurance revenait au galop chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments amoureux.

A ses pieds, Minho éclata de rire à nouveau et Jonghyun se redressa subitement, lucide quand à ce qu'il devait désormais faire pour avancer. 

Chambre du groupe, Dimanche 4 Septembre, 23h00:

D'une main, il referma la porte derrière lui, le regard figé sur son meilleur ami qui lisait ses mails, debout à pieds joints sur le lit du leader. La tête baissée, il l'avait très certainement entendu entrer, sauf qu'il ne fit pas un geste pour le confirmer. L'air concentré et extrêmement attentif, il se balançait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, le matelas grinçant faiblement sous son poids. Et alors qu'il s'avançait, Jonghyun souriait.

Sans hésitation aucune, il grimpa sur le lit à son tour, déstabilisant l'équilibre précaire de Kibum qui chancela doucement avant de poser son regard sur lui.  
Regard neutre qui se transforma bien vite en expression de surprise quand Jonghyun prit son visage en coupe entre ses doigts et que son corps se rapprocha du sien en un chaste baiser.

Les unes contre les autres, leurs lèvres eurent à peine le temps de se découvrir que Jonghyun se reculait déjà, rouge mais souriant.

_-Un pas pour moi... A ton tour._

Et dans un mouvement qui se voulait assuré, il sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, satisfait d'avoir enfin pu posséder l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, même si ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde.  
Sauf qu'il n'avait pas fait trois pas que Kibum prit la parole à son tour, toujours perché sur son matelas.

_-Je suis amoureux de toi..._

Et après un cours moment de silence où Jonghyun s'était figé, il murmura doucement:

_-Un pas pour moi..._ Chuchota t-il, soudainement hésitant.

Alors sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, Jonghyun fit brusquement demi-tour, réduisant en quelques enjambées la distance qui les séparait encore. Le matelas s'affaissa brutalement sous son poids, et il cueillit le rire amusé de Kibum à même ses lèvres.

C'était exactement comme dans ses plus inavouables fantasmes. Tout se passait tel qu'il l'avait toujours rêvé, tel qu'il l'avait toujours pensé. Et alors que ses doigts s'attardaient sur les joues de son ami, il ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait poussé à attendre si longtemps avant de se déclarer. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Et oui, ce sera bel et bien le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction. A la base, j'aurai pu tout regrouper en un OS mais bon, on ne se contrôle pas toujours.^-^ Ce n'est pas vraiment une fiction très intéressante mais elle m'aura divertit, je pense que c'est le principal. Merci à toutes celles qui l'auront suivies, même les anonymes, et merci pour vos commentaires qui m'auront permis de m'améliorer._  
_ Je tenais une nouvelle_ _fois à m'excuser pour ce retard monstrueux. Comme dit dans le précédent chapitre, ne vous attendez pas à une certaine régularité de ma part. J'écris quand j'en ressent le besoin et l'envie, et par moment, je peux ne pas le vouloir pendant un long, très long moment. J'espère que vous continuerez malgré tout à me suivre. =)_

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit en deux fois. Une partie datant de l'année dernière. Maintenant, cherche à savoir si vous le ressentirez. ^^_

_

Chambre du groupe, dimanche 4 Septembre, 23h05 :

Fines, douces et délicates. Tant de mots stéréotypés qu'il s'était toujours défendu de prononcer, abruti par toutes ces déclarations affligeantes qu'il ne manquait jamais de voir dans les médias. C'était immanquablement les mêmes clichés, usés jusqu'à la corde, abrutissants de redondance... Mais pourtant tellement vrais.

Les lèvres fines de Kibum glissaient doucement sur les siennes avec délicatesse, le réconciliant d'emblée avec les stéréotypes dégoulinant de romantisme. La sensualité avec laquelle leurs lèvres se touchaient le rendait complètement fou. Ivre. Avide. Insatiable... Dépendant d'une réciprocité à laquelle il s'était toujours défendu de croire. Comblé d'être enfin cet homme amoureux et épanoui, indifférent aux ragots et langues de vipères.

Il était amoureux. Trop. Et les mains qui glissèrent sur ses hanches avant de s'y accrocher le rendirent sûr d'une chose : Jonghyun n'allait pas sans Kibum.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, fondant sur celles de Key alors que ses doigts s'agrippaient à ses cheveux. Tanguant sur le matelas moelleux, ils n'étaient que deux âmes échouées, perdues sur une île de sensations que jamais, ô grand jamais, ils n'auraient voulu quitter. Les yeux fermés et la respiration erratique, Kibum s'accrochait désespérément à ses reins, affaibli par les millions de petits baisers qui fondaient sur ses lèvres, étourdi par ce plaisir qui prenait peu à peu possession de son corps entier. Ce corps tremblant, si tributaire du sien, se rapprochait toujours plus, passant finement une jambe entre les siennes, augmentant les décibels de ce gémissement qui lui échappa soudainement. Il en voulait plus. Il le voulait d'autant plus.

Brusquement, Kibum ouvrit la bouche dans une invitation muette, faisant accélérer les battements de ce cœur qui n'était pas le sien. Les doux baisers lui convenaient, mais son cœur n'attendait qu'une chose : la passion dévorante d'une première étreinte. La chaude sensualité d'un premier baiser.

D'abord timidement, sa langue rencontra sa consœur, lui arrachant à nouveau un soupir lascif. Son souffle s'égarait, ses reins s'échauffaient. Il le voulait. Là.

Ses mains, dépourvues de tout sens commun, s'égarèrent le long de son dos tendu, s'accrochant par spasmes de plaisir au t-shirt de son cadet. Concert de volupté, le boléro gracieux de leur baiser s'éternisa de longues secondes encore, avant qu'un geste maladroit ne montre à Kibum toute l'étendue du désir que Jonghyun éprouvait pour lui.

Avec un sourire, Kibum se recula, amusé par son amant qui ne voulait décidément plus le lâcher. Entre deux baisers, il ne parvint à articuler qu'un minable « Attends... Jonghy... » avant de fondre de nouveau, incapable de lui résister.  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue minute de bataille que Kibum, le sourire aux lèvres, glissa une main entre leurs bouches fiévreuses, s'attirant un grognement impatient.  
Front contre front, il ferma les yeux et murmura :

- _Me pousse pas à bout Jjong... Je suis à deux doigts... A deux doigts de te faire l'amour contre ce mur..._ Parvint-il à articuler péniblement.

- _... Et je suis à deux doigts de te laisser faire..._

Kibum s'autorisa un sourire, frustré certes, mais heureux. Parce que sur l'échelle du plaisir, il avait failli atteindre le 7ème niveau, alors même qu'aucune pudeur n'avait été mise en danger.

_- Impatient ?_

_- J'en ai bien l'impression..._ Souffla doucement le plus âgé des deux, jetant un coup d'œil malicieux vers le bas.

Cette fois-ci, Kibum éclata d'un rire franc, clairement satisfait d'être enfin venu à bout de cette longue période de non-dits douloureux. Légèrement gêné pourtant, il se recula un peu, la tête baissée et un sourire au bout des lèvres, avant de réajuster maladroitement son t-shirt.

_- On devrait retourner dans le salon._

Jonghyun acquiesça simplement, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Le souffle court, il tenta vainement de se remettre de toutes ses émotions désordonnées, avant de se soupirer un bon coup et de descendre du lit, chancelant.

_- Tu crois... Tu crois qu'il faut le dire aux autres ?_

Les fines lèvres du rappeur se pincèrent, en même temps qu'il atterrissait adroitement sur le sol, ses mains aplatissant consciencieusement son haut.

_- Je crois qu'ils le sauront un jour de toute façon... Et tant qu'à faire, autant le leur dire franchement avant qu'ils ne nous surprennent un jour... Dans la salle de bain... Par exemple._

Jonghyun sourit, immobile, ses yeux accrochés aux siens.

_- Par exemple. Ou... Sur la table de la cuisine._

_- ... Aussi..._ Souffla Kibum, un sourire de plus en plus évident sur les lèvres.

_- Sur le canapé._ Continua Jonghyun, le regard braqué sur le corps face au sien. _Sous la douche. Dans l'entrée..._

Kibum pouffa, les yeux baissés de gêne.  
Dans la petite pièce aux stores baissés, la tension sexuelle manifeste n'en devenait que plus concrète, plus extrême. Comme si l'obscurité avait emporté avec elle toute indécision et toute patience. Comme si le paroxysme de leur empressement venait d'être enfin franchi, et qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'y résister. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux, le doute n'était plus permis mais... Mais il n'était pas question de brûler les étapes.

_- On devrait vraiment sortir de cette chambre._

_- Je crois aussi._

Et d'un seul homme, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, un sourire charmé gravé sur leurs lèvres.

Salon, dimanche 4 Septembre, 23h15 :

_- ... la poursuit et qu'à ce moment, y'a toutes les lumières qui s'éteignent !_

_- Ah, tu parles de la fin ? Quand tu t'es caché les yeux avec les mains ?_

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, Minho joignit le geste à la parole, dans une reproduction parfaite de son maknae amusé. « Je veux pas voir, je veux pas voir, je veux pas voir ! » Psalmodia-t-il le temps de quelques secondes, avant que Taemin ne le frappe gentiment avec un coussin.

_- T'as passé ton temps à te moquer de moi, normal que t'aies pas eu peur !_

_- Laisse Minnie, il fait le gros dur, mais on sait tous qu'il va pas dormir de la nuit._

Le susnommé se tourna vers le leader et lui tira la langue, bien que très amusé.

_- Je me collerai contre toi si jamais je fais des cauchemars, t'inquiètes pas Jinki hyung._

_- Moi aussi !_ Cria Taemin en se traînant jusqu'au canapé, siège sacré où était avachi le leader.

Arrivé en pleine conversation, Kibum enjamba les deux plus jeunes et s'assit élégamment sur les jambes du leader, allongé sur le dos. Ignorant superbement ses protestations, il continuait de se battre avec la fermeture de sa veste à capuche verte, celle qu'il enfilait toujours quand il était sur le point d'aller se coucher.  
Habitude qu'aucun des membres n'avait un jour eu l'audace de comprendre un tant soit peu.

_- Il reste du lait ?_

Seul Minho répondit positivement à Jonghyun qui passait sans les regarder, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Taemin qui lui administrait des coups de coussins réguliers depuis plus de deux minutes. Une bataille s'ensuivit. Dans l'indifférence générale.

Juché sur les jambes d'Onew qui somnolait, tributaire de ce qu'il lui arrivait, Kibum consultait ses mails. Bien qu'en apparence très calme, l'imminence du sujet de conversation sur sa relation avec Jonghyun l'angoissait. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire, qu'obtus, ses amis s'interposeraient entre eux. L'idée de se faire rejeter ne lui avait pas non plus effleuré l'esprit un seul instant. Ce qu'il redoutait en fait, c'était... De se confier. En toute honnêteté. Avec sérieux. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop formel - ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis dix minutes, il ne fallait pas non plus s'exciter - ni trop détaché. Il avait peur des silences gênés, des mines mal à l'aise et des sourires crispés. Ce qu'il redoutait en fait, c'était seulement cette impression cérémonieuse qui se dégageait de cette entrevue. Comme si... Comme s'ils allaient se marier putain ! Il en aurait presque éclaté de rire.

_- Jonghyun hyung ! Pas à la bouteille putain, t'es chiant !_

Il releva la tête, juste assez vite pour voir Minho empoigner la bouteille de lait des mains du chanteur principal. Des moustaches sous le nez, celui-ci souriait, debout près de la télévision, apathique.

_- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher._

Doucement, Kibum se redressa, attendri par son leader qui se frottait les yeux, épuisé. Réajustant sa veste, il fourra son portable dans sa poche et enjamba le corps inerte de Taemin, coincé sous une montagne de coussins, avant de se tourner vers Jonghyun.

Ce furent les joues rougies de Key qui l'inquiétèrent en premier lieu. Ça, et le fait qu'il s'était approché bien trop près de lui pour que leur position soit totalement amicale. Amicale et innocente.

_- T'as du lait là._

Les lèvres de Kibum se posèrent sur les siennes avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fermer les yeux. Et à peine y eut-il pensé, que ce dernier s'éloigna, une main qu'il n'avait pas sentie toujours placée sur sa nuque.

_- Ils nous regardent ?_ Demanda Kibum, la voix basse.

_- Euh..._

Déconcerté, le plus âgé des deux lança quelques coups d'œil avant de répondre, hésitant.

_- Oui._

_- Parfait._

Le silence aurait tout aussi bien pu lui répondre, le temps semblant soudainement s'être suspendu. D'un mouvement souple, il fit demi-tour sur lui même, enjamba le corps du maknae, toujours inerte – mais plus pour les mêmes raisons – et s'engouffra rapidement dans la chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ce ne fut que quelques longues secondes plus tard que le silence se brisa sous la voix tonitruante de son désormais petit-ami avéré.

_- Putain Key, je vais te tuer !_

_Désolée pour cette fin un brin abrupte. Mais... C'est la vie mes chéries_

_ ! x) Je voulais la terminer et passer à autre chose. Et de toute façon, elle ne valait absolument pas plus de six chapitres._


End file.
